Yukari Tamura
Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japan |Died = |Origin = Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japan |Instruments = Singing |Genre = J-pop |Occupation = Singer, lyricist, seiyū |Years_active = 1997 - present |Label = Konami (1997-2007) King Records (2007-present) |Notable_albums = |Notable_songs = |Associated_acts = Yui Horie, Yuria Hama |URL = www.tamurayukari.com |Current_members = |Past_members = }} , is a popular Japanese singer-songwriter and voice actress, affiliated with the talent management agency I'm Enterprise. Affectionately called Yukarin by her fans, she is also known for her high-pitched voice and interest in Lolita fashion. She made her debut as a voice actress in 1997, releasing her debut single Yūki wo Kudasai on March 26, 1997. While also a well-known seiyū, several of her releases have been used as opening and ending themes for anime series, while some have reached the Oricon top 100 singles and album charts. Her role as Nanoha Takamachi in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series contributed to a rise in her popularity, as several of her singles (Little Wish ~lyrical step~, Spiritual Garden, Hoshizora no Spica, Beautiful Amulet) were used as the ending themes for the franchise's anime adaptations. Life and career Born in Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Tamura gained notoriety as an advocate for the Lolita fashion movement, wearing Lolita-style clothing in public, as well as for her music releases, often in music videos and on the covers of her CD releases. In 2001, Tamura formed a unit called Yamato Nadeshiko with another well known seiyū, Yui Horie. Two singles were released, Mō Hitori no Watashi and Merry Merrily - the latter of which was an insert song in the Love Hina Christmas Special. On January 1, 2007, Tamura's talent management agency changed from Arts Vision to I'm Enterprise, a subsidiary of Arts Vision, and on April 1, 2007, Tamura's record company officially changed from Konami to King Records, however, there was no material effect to Tamura because the actual record production of Konami is carried out by King Records. She has also featured as a narrator of Japanese anime satellite television network Animax. Notable roles Leading roles indicated in bold Animation ;1997 *''Battle Athletes Victory'' as Ayla V. Roznovsky (Young) *''Tenchi Muyo!'' as Yoshinaga ;1998 *''Detective Conan'' as Mina Aoshima (episodes 121 - 122); Yuka Konno (episode 414) *''Futari Gurashi'' as Hikaru Saitou ;1999 *''Angel Links'' as LiEF baby; Sally; Yayoi; Yee *''The Big O'' as forensics *''Boogiepop Phantom'' as Kyoko Kishita *''Dai-Guard'' as Fuuka Tanigawa ;2000 *''Dotto Koni-chan'' as Moro *''Hero Hero-kun'' as Kira Kira *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final'' as AnRyu; KouRyu; TenRyuJin *''Labyrinth of Flames'' as Kasumi *''Miami Guns'' as Lu Amano *''Muteki Ou Tri-Zenon'' as Rikou Munakata; Kuramu Kyou *''Oh! Super Milk-Chan'' as Hirosue *''Platinumhugen Ordian'' as Mei Li *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children'' as Nekomata ;2001 *''Galaxy Angel'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Memories Off'' as Kaoru Otoha *''Pretear'' as Yayoi Takato; Tipi *''s-CRY-ed'' as Kanami Yuta *''The SoulTaker'' as Asuka Sakurai ;2002 *''Galaxy Angel A'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Galaxy Angel Z'' as Ranpha Franboise *''G-On Riders'' as Zero *''Kanon'' as Mai Kawasumi *''King of Bandit Jing'' as Rose *''Mirmo!'' (2002–2005) as Koyomi *''Naruto'' as Tenten *''Nurse Witch Komugi'' as Asuka Sakurai *''Onegai Teacher'' as Ichigo Morino *''Pita Ten'' as Misha *''Zaion: I Wish You Were Here'' '' as Ai ;2003 *''D.C.: Da Capo'' as Sakura Yoshino *''Galaxy Angel AA'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Godannar'' as Ellis Valentine *''Onegai Twins'' as Ichigo Morino *''R.O.D the TV'' as Haruhi Nishizono and Natsumi Nishizono ;2004 *''DearS'' as Nia *''Final Approach'' as Miki Moriya *''Galaxy Angel X'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Godannar (season 2)'' as Ellis Valentine *''Interlude'' as Tamaki Maiko *''Kujibiki Unbalance'' as Komaki Asagiri *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' as Nanoha Takamachi *''The Melody of Oblivion'' as Koko *''Midori no Hibi'' as Shiori Tsukishima *''My-HiME'' as Midori Sugiura *''Nurse Witch Komugi-Chan Magikarte Z'' as Asuka Sakurai *''Le Portrait de Petit Cossette'' as Kaori Nishimoto *''Uta∽Kata'' as Michiru Munakata *''Vulgar Ghost Daydream'' as Ai Kunugi ;2005 *''Air'' as Michiru *''Best Student Council'' as Rino Randō *''D.C.S.S.: Da Capo Second Season'' as Sakura Yoshino *''Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid'' as Kurz's AI *''Itsudatte My Santa!'' as Maimai *''Jinki:EXTEND'' as Rui Kousaka *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final -Grand Glorious Gathering-'' as AnRyu; KouRyu; TenRyuJin *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' as Nanoha Takamachi *''My-Otome'' as Midori *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin OVA'' as Akazukin *''Shakugan no Shana'' as Tiriel ("Aizenta") *''SoltyRei'' as Celica Yayoi ;2006 *''Galaxy Angel Rune'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' as Rika Furude *''Kanon'' as Mai Kawasumi *''Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl'' as Tomari Kurusu *''Otogi-Jūshi Akazukin'' as Akazukin *''Ouran High School Host Club'' as Éclair Tonnerre ;2007 *''Clannad'' as Mei Sunohara *''D.C. II: Da Capo II'' as Sakura Yoshino *''Gintama'' as Saki Hanano *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' as Rika Furude and Frederica Bernkastel *''Heroic Age'' as Tail Ol Nahilm *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' as Iori Minase *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS'' as Nanoha Takamachi *''MOETAN'' as Ink Nijihara/Pastel Ink *''Mushi-Uta'' as Azusa Horizaki/Minmin *''Myself ; Yourself'' as Syuri Wakatsuki *''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams'' as NiGHTS *''Shakugan no Shana II'' as Tiriel ("Aizenta") *''Sketchbook: full color'S'' as Nagisa Kurihara *''Sugarbunnies'' as Charlotte, Momousa *''Tokimeki Memorial Only Love'' as Yukari Higashino ;2008 *''Clannad After Story'' as Mei Sunohara *''D.C.II S.S.: Da Capo II Second Season'' as Sakura Yoshino *''Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel'' as Haruka Minatsuki *''Kuroshitsuji'' as Elizabeth Middleford *''Monochrome Factor'' as Lulu *''Nabari no Ou'' as Shinraban-sho ;2009 *''Asu no Yoichi!'' as Chihaya Ikaruga *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei'' as Rika Furude *''Kämpfer'' as Kurousagi Seppuku *''Kurokami'' as Excel *''Toaru Kagaku no Railgun'' as Miho Jufuku *''Umineko no Naku Koro ni '' as Bernkastel ;2010 *''B Gata H Kei'' as Yamada *''Katanagatari'' as Togame *''Kuroshitsuji II'' as Elizabeth Middleford *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha THE MOVIE 1st'' as Nanoha Takamachi *''Mayoi Neko Overrun!'' as Kaho Chikumaen *''Seikon no Qwaser'' as Eva-R Game ;1997 *''Armored Core'' as Computer Voice *''Eberouge'' as Euross Prombanth ;1998 *''Honoo no Ryourinin: Cooking Fighter Hao'' as Cumin *''Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure'' Myao *''Star Gladiator 2'' as June; Elle *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Kenpuchō'' as Kyouko Tohno ;1999 *''Little Princess: Maru Oukoku no Ningyou Hime 2'' as Myao; Nyancy; Nyanko *''L no Kisetsu -A piece of memories-'' as Yumikura Sayaka *''Memories Off'' as Kaoru Otoha *''Tokimeki Memorial 2'' as Mei Ijuuin *''True Love Story 2'' as Kunshi ;2000 *''Kanon'' as Mai Kawasumi *''Angel's Present: Chronicles of the Marl Kingdom'' as Myao ;2001 *''AIR'' as Michiru *''Angelic Concert'' as Rivale Klinon *''Tomak～Save the Earth～Love Story'' (2001) as Yumi ;2002 *''Galaxy Angel'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Grandia Xtreme'' as Myam *''La Pucelle: Tactics'' as Chocolat gang *''Soul Calibur II'' as Talim *''Tokyo Majin Gakuen Gehōchō'' as Kyouka Tohno ;2003 *''Angelic Vale'' as Soleil *''Bistro Cupid 2'' as Nemesia Wormwood *''Dancing Sword Senkou'' as Mimi *''Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Ichigeki Sacchu!! HoiHoi-san'' as Hoihoi-san *''Interlude'' as Tamaki Maiko *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' as Female character *''Quiz Magic Academy'' as Clala *''SAKURA: Setsu Getsu ka'' as Asuka Izomo *''Shikigami no Shiro II'' as Arala Cran *''SNOW'' as Asahi Hiyorigawa *''Soulcalibur II'' as Talim ;2004 *''Angelic Concert Encore'' as Rivale Klinon *''Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc: Seimasenki no Sho'' as Evarella *''CLANNAD'' as Mei Sunohara *''D.C.P.S.: Da Capo Plus Situation'' as Sakura Yoshino *''DearS'' as Nia *''Final Approach'' as Miki Moriya *''Galaxy Angel Eternal Lovers'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Monochrome'' as Chitose Kirioka ;2005 *''Best Student Council'' as Rino Randŏ *''D.C. Four Seasons: Da Capo Four Seasons'' as Sakura Yoshino *''Lucky ☆ Star'' as Hikage Miyakawa *''Mai-HiME - Unmei no Keitouju'' as Midori Sugiura *''Memories Off After Rain'' as Kaoru Otoha *''NANA'' as Misato Uehara *''Soulcalibur III'' as Talim *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' as Talim *''White Princess the Second'' as Hanoka Sakurano ;2006 *''Blade Dancer: Sennen no Yakusoku'' as Tess *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' as Rozalin *''Galaxy Angel II Zettai Ryouiki no Tobira'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Higurashi Daybreak'' as Rika Furude *''Higurashi Daybreak Kai'' as Rika Furude *''Myself ; Yourself'' as Shuri Wakatsuki *''Rumble Roses XX'' as Lambda *''Shakugan no Shana'' as Tiriel ("Aizenta") ;2007 *''Fate/stay night Realta Nua'' as Ruviaselita Edelfeld *''Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairou no Kagi'' as Ranpha Franboise *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri'' as Rika Furude, Rika's Mother *''Naruto Shippuuden: Narutimate Accel 2'' as Tenten *''Shining Force EXA'' as Faulklin *''Star Ocean: First Departure'' as Perisie ;2008 *''D.C.II P.S.: Da Capo II Plus Situation'' as Sakura Yoshino *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna'' as Rika Furude *''Osouji Sentai Clean Keeper'' as Keiko Natsukawa *''Quiz Magic Academy'' as Clala *''Soulcalibur IV'' as Talim ;2009 *''Soulcalibur Broken Destiny'' as Talim *''Steins;Gate'' as Suzuha Amane ;2010 *''Himawari -Pebble in the Sky-'' as Aqua *''Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X'' as Etos Discography Studio albums * 1997: WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT? * 2001: Tenshi wa Hitomi no Naka ni * 2002: Hana-furi Tsukiyo to Koi-youbi. * 2003: Aozora ni Yureru Mitsugetsu no Kobune. * 2005: Kohaku no Uta, Hitohira * 2006: Gin no Senritsu, Kioku no Mizuoto. * 2008: Izayoi no Tsuki, Canaria no Koi. * 2009: Komorebi no Rosette Compilation albums * 2003: True Romance * 2007: Sincerely Dears... DVDs * 2002: sweet chick girl * 2004: Peachy Cherry Pie * 2004: Yukari Tamura Summer Live 2004 - Sugar Time Trip * 2006: ＊Cutie Cutie Concert 2005＊ at Tokyo International Forum * 2007: Yukari Tamura Live 2006-2007 Pinkle Twinkle☆Milky Way * 2008: Love♥Live *Chelsea Girl* * 2009: Love♥Live *Dreamy Maple Crown* * 2010: Love♥Live *Princess a la mode* Blu-ray discs * 2009: Love♥Live *Dreamy Maple Crown* * 2010: Love♥Live *Princess a la mode* Singles * 1997: Yūki wo Kudasai * 1997: WE CAN FLY (duet with Yuria Hama) * 1997: Kagayaki no Kisetsu * 1998: REBIRTH ~Megami Tensei~ * 1999: Kitto Ieru * 2001: summer melody * 2002: Love parade * 2002: Baby's Breath * 2003: Lovely Magic * 2003: Nemurenu Yoru ni Tsukamaete * 2004: Yumemizuki no Alice * 2004: Little Wish ~lyrical step~ * 2005: Koi seyo Onnanoko * 2005: Spiritual Garden * 2006: Dōwa Meikyū * 2006: Princess Rose * 2007: Hoshizora no Spica * 2007: Beautiful Amulet * 2008: mon chéri * 2008: Bambino Bambina * 2008: Tomorrow * 2009: Metausa-hime ~Kuro Yukari Ōkoku Misa~ * 2009: you & me * 2010: My wish, My Love * 2010: Oshiete A to Z Concerts Personal concerts * First Live: Aozora ni Yureru Mitsugetsu no Kobune. * Summer Live☆*Sugar Time Trip* * Countdown Event 2004-2005: Chiisa na Onegai☆Chiisa na Ippo * Live Tour 2005 *Spring fever* * ＊Cutie Cutie Concert 2005＊ at Tokyo International Forum * Concert Tour 2006 *fancy baby doll* * *Pinkle☆Twinkle Party* 2006 Winter supported by ANIMAX * 2007 Summer * Sweet Milky Way * * Love♥Live 2008 *Chelsea Girl* * Love♥Live 2009 *Dreamy Maple Crown* * Love♥Live 2009-2010 *Princess a la mode* Other concerts * Animelo Summer Live 2008 * Animelo Summer Live 2009 * Animelo Summer Live 2010 (Not celebrated yet) Publications * Sora Iro *:Released October 10, 2007 References * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu. "The Official Art of AIR". (October 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 135–141. External links * Yukari Tamura's official website * Yukari Tamura at King Records *Yukari Tamura at the Seiyuu database * Category:1976 births Category:Animax Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Fukuoka (city) ar:يوكاري تامُرا es:Yukari Tamura fr:Yukari Tamura ko:다무라 유카리 ja:田村ゆかり ru:Тамура, Юкари sk:Jukari Tamurová th:ยูคาริ ทามูระ zh:田村由香里